De nouveau Shinigami?
by Kami Kage Koneko
Summary: De nouveau shinigami? Venu des enfers? Pour quel raison...? Nul en résumer mais venez jeter un oeil
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartienne a Tite Kubo, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Ma première fic Bleach ! Et je remercie Kei, Yoru et Aquemelina pour leur aide ^^ !

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Prologue_

Les débris de la porte trainait à leurs pieds dans l'obscurité régnant en maître dans ce lieu. Ils levèrent la tête vers le passage vers le royaume des humains, leurs armes en main. Ils s'avancèrent vers le passage et n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde avant de plonger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses créatures dans le monde des humains.

C'est ainsi que les treize silhouettes pénétraient dans le monde éclairé par les pâles rayons d'un faible croissant de lune. Leur uniforme de Shinigami de couleur blanche et des vestes de capitaine noires flottaient doucement au gré du vent. Les lames de leurs Zanpakutôs brillant d'un doux éclat argenté.

-Nous devons les arrêter à n'importe quel prix ! Mais tentez de faire cela dans la plus grande discrétion ! Les shinigamis ne doivent pas connaître notre existence … pour le moment !

Tous acquiescèrent alors dans le silence de la nuit avant de disparaître dans des directions différentes.

Un peu plus loin dans le haut d'un arbre, le jeune homme sourit dans l'obscurité et s'envola lui aussi. Enfin ils se montraient, la rencontre avec le Gotei risquait d'être … intéressante !


	2. Drole de Hollow

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartienne a Tite Kubo, et sa m'étonnerais qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Ma première fic Bleach ! Et je remercie Kei, Yoru et Aquemelina pour leur aide ^^ .

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Chapitre 1 : Drôle de Hollow !_

Ichigo était dans sa chambre avec Rukia et Renji en train de parler de chose et d'autre. Le Shinigami remplaçant regardait la pluie tomber en cette fin d'après-midi. Il avait un présentiment assez étrange, depuis la bataille contre les arrancar tout était calme. Ils avaient appris que Gin avait été manipulé par Aizen depuis le début et était maintenant captif au Seireitei en attendant son jugement. Mais la plupart des capitaines voulait la mort du renard … d'un coté il pouvait comprendre les capitaines.

-La Fraise ! Bouges-toi, on a du boulot !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la dîtes fraise se relève en colère.

-M'appelles pas la fraise face de babouin !

-Tu veux la bagarre la fraise !?!

-CALMEZ-VOUS ! On a des Hollows à tuer !

Les deux shinigamis se calmèrent de suite sous l'éclat de voix de Rukia. Cette dernière attrapa d'ailleurs Kon qui tenta une fuite, qu'il rata en beauté, pour se retrouver lancer à la tête du shinigami remplaçant.

-Ca faisait longtemps depuis les arrancars !

Le vice capitaine s'étira en disant cela, tous sortirent une capsule contenant un mod soul. Ichigo dut plonger sa main dans le corps de la peluche pour chercher la sienne, non sans une petit grimace pour la forme. Tous trois avalèrent les billes laissant leurs corps aux mains des âmes artificielles.

-Comme ils sont apparus à plusieurs endroits en même temps, on va se séparer ! Ichigo au sud, Renji au nord et moi a l'ouest.

Les trois acquiescèrent et partir chacun de leur coté. Ils sortirent tous par la fenêtre allant dans les directions des Hollows. Sautant de toits en toits avec rapidité sous la pluie, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être heureux que ce calme soit enfin rompu ou pas. Il arriva à l'endroit où le Hollow avait été détecté. Il se posa au sol et put voir à quelques mètres devant lui… une étrange créature. Mais ce n'était pas un Hollow ! Il s'agissait d'une sorte de squelette géant de lézard, les os blancs parcourus d'étranges dessins noirs, des sortes de dessins tribaux et en guise de tête un masque de Hollow.

Ichigo bloqua un moment … il n'était pas comme les autres ! La créature émit un crie strident qui lui fit mal aux oreilles, l'obligeant à les recouvrir. La créature profita de se moment où il baissait sa garde pour attaquer, se déplaçant assez vite malgré son apparence énorme et lourde. Il donna ensuite un coup de pattes griffues au remplaçant, l'envoyant valser plus loin et traçant sur son torse trois marques ensanglantées.

-Mais c'est quoi cette bestiole !?! Pesta-t-il en se relevant.

La créature posa ses yeux sang sur le shinigami et poussa un nouveau crie en courant vers lui rapidement. Ichigo se prépara à contrer mais une autre lame empêcha la créature d'attaquer. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent la scène, le Zanpakuto ressemblait à celui du capitaine Hitsugaya et de dos on pouvait voir un capitaine de division aux longs cheveux noirs. L'arme trancha la créature en deux d'un seul coup avant que son manieur ne la pose sur son épaule, tournant doucement le visage vers Ichigo. Ce dernier ne vit que le profil et surtout le regard rouge brillant dans la nuit.

D'un coup la silhouette disparut dans la nuit laissant le remplaçant seul et perdut. Il regarda la lune sous la pluie et rentra dans sa chambre où les deux autres l'attendaient déjà. Rukia le soigna une fois qu'il eut regagné son corps. Une fois fait il s'assit sur son lit et regarda les deux Shinigami face à lui.

-C'est possible que j'ai vu le capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Les deux dieux de la mort le regardèrent surpris. Mais ce fut Rukia qui prit la parole.

-Impossible ! Avec ce qui vient de se passer aves les arrancars les capitaines sont tous occupés ! De plus pourquoi envoyer un capitaine pour de simple Hollow ?

-Mais j'ai vu son Zanpakutô !

-Le même Zanpakutô … ?

Les deux shinigamis étaient surpris de l'annonce que venait de leur faire Ichigo. Ils échangèrent un long regard, serais-ce le défunt amis de Toshiro qui reviendrait encore une fois ? Pourtant la dernière fois le petit capitaine l'avais tué et calmé sa folie.

-Je vais faire mon rapport sur cette situation à mon taisho !

Renji c'était levé rapidement, espérant sincèrement qu'ils ne devraient pas combattre à nouveaux. Tout le monde n'était pas remis de la dernière bataille et ça ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Rukia était inquiète aussi et Ichigo resta pensif, ce regard rouge, comme le feu … comme les flammes des enfers.

-Le Hollow que j'ai combattu aussi était étrange …

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui une fois Renji partit et attendit plus d'information. Un Hollow restait un Hollow.

-On aurait dit le squelette d'un lézard géant ! Les os étaient blancs et parcouruent de dessins tribaux noirs. Et il portait un masque de Hollow …

-Effectivement … je n'ai jamais croisé de tel Hollow auparavant … une nouvelle race créé par la mort des arrancars ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Lui n'en savait rien personnellement. Il se souvenait juste de ce regard de braise dans la noirceur de la nuit … ce n'était pas le regard glacé de Toshiro, mais plutôt l'inverse. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ce Zanpakuto ne pouvait appartenir qu'au petit capitaine de la dixième division …

-Urahara aura peut être des réponses à nous donner …

Le remplaçant frissonna à la mention du commerçant. Il était vrai que ce dernier était bien souvent au courant de tout. Parfois il en venait même à se demander d'où lui venait toutes ses informations … non, en fin de compte il ne voulait pas savoir !

-Ca m'étonnerait pas que ce type sache ce qui se passe !

Ichigo c'était levé en déclarant cela et s'étira, signalant à la jeune femme qu'une visite chez l'ancien capitaine s'imposait.

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique d'Urahara un peu plus tard et entrèrent. Le commerçant était assis à sa place habituel, son regard caché par son chapeau et masquant son sourire derrière son éventail déplié.

-Bonsoir les enfants ! Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive ? Demanda l'ancien capitaine avec sa joie et son faux aires de ne rien savoir.

-Des Hollows bizarres on fait leur apparition et j'ai vu quelqu'un se servir de Hyôrinmaru …

-Vraiment ?

Le commerçant étira son sourire : celui qui n'annonçait rien de bon et replia son éventail.

-C'est parfait dans ce cas !

Les deux shinigamis faillirent tomber devant l'air joyeux de l'ancien capitaine et Ichigo s'énerva un peu.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose !

-… Oui je sais … vous aimeriez en savoir plus j'imagine.

-Oui nous aimerions beaucoup Urahara.

Le commerçant les mena à l'arrière boutique, l'endroit habituel où ils parlaient. Du thé leur fut servit et l'ancien capitaine but une gorgée avant de regarder les deux jeunes shinigamis devant lui.

-Il y a bien longtemps … la chambre des 46 s'est rendue compte qu'il fallait tenir un peu d'ordre en Enfer.

-Si je me souviens bien des explications de Rukia, c'est là où les âmes des criminels vont.

-Exactement … tous les Hollows nés de criminels vont là-bas. Une fois là-bas ils mutent et se dévorent entre eux … un peu comme les arrancars. Pour les empêcher de devenir trop puissant la chambre des 46 a créé le Gotei infernal.

-… Gotei … infernal … ?

Rukia semblait assez surprise … des capitaines en Enfer ? Mais pourquoi personne n'en avait entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi personne ne les avait vu ?

-Oui … Treize capitaines charger de mettre de l'ordre en Enfer.

-Est-ce qu'ils étaient shinigami avant … ?

La jeune femme avait un peu peur de la réponse sachant que certains scientifiques avaient un peu joué les apprentis dieux.

-Certains oui … d'autres non … Certains étaient humains et ont eu des problèmes avec les Hollows. Ils ont commencé à se faire dévorer ! Mais un capitaine de l'époque a réussi à stopper le processus.

-Des vizards ?

Le commerçant regarda Ichigo intensément et but une gorgée de thé.

-Non … pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment les définir … certains restent de simple shinigami mais d'autres non.

Le silence complet accueillit la nouvelle …

A suivre …

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Voilà ^^ ! Alors je continue ou j'arrête ? Ca vous a plus alors vous avez juste à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous et m'encourager d'un petit mot ^^ !


	3. Reunion des capitaines

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Deuxième chapitre ! Je suis motivée ^^ ! Espérons que je le reste ^^ !

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Chapitre 2 : Réunion entre capitaine_

Byakuya travaillait dans son bureau quant Renji vint lui faire son rapport sur les évènements étranges passés sur terre. Le capitaine le regarda surpris ... l'ami de Toshiro avait pourtant bien été terrassé ! Sans attendre il alla en direction de la première division et plus précisément dans le bureau du capitaine Yamamoto. Ce dernier surpris de le voir venir ainsi lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il Kuchiki-taisho ?

- Je viens d'avoir un rapport pour le moins étonnant de mon fukutaisho ! Il vient de m'annoncer que le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo aurait vu une nouvelle sorte de hollow ainsi que l'apparition d'un sabre semblable à Hyôrinmaru. Je demande à ce que ma capitainerie fasse une enquête sur ...

-Encore des sornettes ! N'y prêter pas attention Kuchiki-taisho ! Il a cru voir quelque chose mais c'est trompé ! Il est impossible qu'une nouvelle sorte de hollow apparaisse et encore moins un sabre semblable à celui d'Hitsugaya-taisho ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- J'en suis conscient mais il serait préférable de vérifier ces dires ! C'est pour cela que je souhaite dans un premier temps ne mêlé que ma capitainerie à cette affaire pour une enquête et vérifié si ces dires sont fondés ou non ! De plus ... excusez mon impolitesse mais je trouve que vous avez rejeter beaucoup trop vite ma demande ...

-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant ! Je ne fais que peu confiance à Kurosaki même si je dois vous avouer que son aide a été précieuse ! Veillez oublier ces dires malencontreux ! Il a du rêver !

Byakuya s'inclina devant le plus vieux shinigami et retourna à sa capitainerie. Renji qui attendait son retour en ignorant royalement les papiers jonchés sur son bureau créant une pile instable remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commençait à voir à travers ce masque de froideur avec le temps. Byakuya s'installa derrière son bureau.

-Renji tu vas retourner sur terre et découvrir ce qui se passe ! On tente de nous cacher quelque chose et cela ne me plait guère ! Mais fais-toi discret ! Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation officielle pour faire cette enquête !

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges s'inclina et partit immédiatement dans le monde des humains pour retrouver Rukia et Ichigo dans leur chambre, pensif.

-Ben alors ? Vous en faîtes une tête … il se passe quoi ?

-On a parlé à Urahara et il nous a expliqué qu'il existait une autre division que celle du Gotei … mais en Enfer !

-… Tu peux répéter ?

Ichigo semblait aussi perdu que lui et pour expliquer Rukia se décida de dessiner des plans pour expliquer … avec des Chappy bien entendu ! Après une heure d'explication Renji, qui avait enfin comprit malgré les dessins étrange de Rukia, appela son capitaine pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce dernier lui ordonna de rester sur terre et d'harceler Urahara pour avoir le plus d'information possible avant de rentrer chez lui et d'aller chercher dans les archives de la famille Kuchiki la trace de cette section spéciale …

Le lendemain quand Yamamoto arriva dans son bureau il eut l'étonnante surprise de voir que le maitre de la maison Kuchiki s'y trouvait déjà. Il soupira et alla à son bureau avant de dire.

-Vous avez tout de même fait une enquête … aidé par Urahara j'imagine !

-J'ai été cherché les registres de ma famille pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos et les documents que vous avez signé attestant de la création d'une section de shinigami en Enfer y est avec tous les détails de cette section !

-Et que comptez-vous faire ?

-S'ils sont là c'est à cause d'un lâcher de hollow que les shinigamis normaux seraient incapable de gérer. Il faut prévenir les autres capitaineries et alliez nos forces à cette section ! Si nous ne réagissons pas nous mettons en danger les shinigamis que nous avons laissés en faction sur terre !

-Je vois que vous avez répété votre discourt avant de venir Kuchiki-taisho … j'imagine que vous dissuader d'en parler autour de vous est futile !

-Exactement ! Si vous ne faite pas d'annonce officielle alors cela sera officieux … mais au moins les hommes seront prévenus !

Un duel de regard se fit alors entre Yamamoto et Byakuya mais ce dernier ne céda pas et resta droit, toujours avec son attitude froide et son regard insondable. Au bout de quelques minutes le sodotaisho capitula. Il savait que la personne devant lui ne se plierait pas à moindre d'un ordre provenant de la chambre des 46 et il ne l'aurait pas avant que Byakuya est révélé les informations. Il était au pied du mur.

-J'accepte de faire une annonce au capitaine mais seuls eux seront au courant avec éventuellement certains vices-capitaine !

-Merci beaucoup Yamamoto-taisho !

Byakuya se releva et partit de la salle. Le vieil homme envoya alors un papillon de l'Enfer à tous les capitaines et fixa l'heure de la réunion à dix heures le jour-même. Tous les capitaines furent à l'heure sauf Kempachi qui s'était encore perdu grâce à sa fidèle fukutaisho. Quand tout le monde fut enfin arrivé Yamamoto prit la parole.

-Je vous ai convoqués pour parler d'un problème … mais avant de pouvoir vous en parler je vais devoir vous expliquer la situation ! Il y a quatre cents ans nous avons remarqué que les hollow envoyé en Enfer agissaient de la même manière qu'au Hueco Mundo et donc suivait un cycle semblable aux arancars. Pour enrayer cela la chambre des 46 à l'époque décida de créé une section spéciale qui agirait en Enfer de la même manière qu'ici ! Mais ceux envoyé là-bas reçurent aussi l'interdiction de revenir sur terre à moins d'un grand danger et dans ces cas-là de se faire discret pour éviter tout contact avec les shinigamis de la Soul Soceity.

-En quoi ça nous concerne exactement ? Demanda Mayuri avec un geste désinvolte.

-Hier mon fukutaisho m'a fait un rapport comme quoi le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo aurait fait la rencontre d'un hollow inhabituel et reçut l'aide d'un shinigami ayant un sabre similaire à celui d'Hitsugaya-taisho ! Expliqua Byakuya de sa voix froide et monotone habituelle.

-Et j'imagine que cet incompétent et barbare de Kurosaki n'a pas eut la bonne idée de garder en vie cet hollow des Enfer pour que je l'examine !

-Pour que vous fassiez sur lui les mêmes expériences que sur l'arancar Grimmjow JaggerJack … ?

Personne ne connaissait cette voix emplie de froideur et le propriétaire sortit de l'ombre. Il portait l'uniforme des Shinigami mais en blanc et une veste de capitaine à l'inverse noir. Le kanji de la dixième division était sur sa veste en blanc.

A suivre …

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Voilà voilà^^ encore un chapitre^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu !^^ laissez moi un tit mot pour me dire le fond de votre pensées^^


	4. Premier contact

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Merci a Tsuki pour sa review!^^ pour certaine réponse a tes question sais dans ce chapitre!^^ bonne lecture!^^

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Chapitre 3 : premier contact_

-Pour que vous fassiez sur lui les mêmes expériences que sur l'arancar Grimmjow JaggerJack … ?

Personne ne connaissait cette voix emplie de froideur et le propriétaire sortit de l'ombre. Il portait l'uniforme des shinigamis mais en blanc et une veste de capitaine à l'inverse noire. Le kanji de la dixième division apparaissant en blanc. Il semblait à peine plus vieux que Toshiro et le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. Il avait un corps fin et androgyne à la peau claire le faisant ressembler à une poupée. Ses longs cheveux noirs se fondaient avec la veste de capitaine encadrant son visage fin sans émotion éclairé par un regard rouge sang. Il était un peu ennuyé par quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le front avec délicatesse. Dans son dos un Zanpakutô était retenu à son torse par un ruban rouge. Tous furent surpris de voir un étranger ici, normalement nul ne pouvait entrer dans le Seireitei sans se faire remarquer. Il s'avança vers eux et se mit en face de Yamamoto mais en veillant à ne pas franchir la ligne que créait les capitaines.

-Je vais me présenter, histoire de ne pas vous manquez de respect. Je suis Minera le capitaine de la dixième division des Enfers.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence de mort et Minera se redressa doucement.

-Vous avez transgressé deux lois !

-La première nous l'avons fait parce que la porte de notre royaume a été détruite de l'extérieur libérant ainsi des créatures infernales dans le monde des humains. Quant à la deuxième … j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de faire équipe avec vous plutôt que de vous faire aller droit dans le mur contre des créatures que vous ne connaissez pas !

Certains capitaines trouvaient ce jeune homme insolent de lever ainsi le ton sur celui qui avait donné naissance au Shinigami et de lui parler aussi mal mais pour d'autre c'était une remontrance que le vieil homme avait cherché.

-Et bien puisque vous êtes sur terre maintenant il vous faut détruire les hollow pour retourner au plus vite en Enfer ... mais nous allons vous aidez pour cette tâche …

Le jeune capitaine se retint de lui dire que lui n'avait pas besoin d'aide et ravala un peu sa fierté.

-Mais … j'aimerais voir les douze autres capitaines si cela est possible.

Le capitaine des enfers sembla ennuyer … faire bouger les douze autres jusqu'ici … c'était possible ? Les connaissant ils feraient tous pour éviter une réunion des plus ennuyante avec Yamamoto …

-Je vais tenter … mais en échange … je voudrais Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

-Comment !?!

-Vous m'avez bien entendu … je veux l'arancar. Les autres capitaines ne sont pas friands de réunion et les convaincre ne sera pas facile. Et puis Grimmjow pourra m'être utile dans ma chasse.

Le capitaine de la première division regarda Minera et vit que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait …

-Vous être utile…?

-Je suis d'une part arancar moi aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas bien a … déployé mes capacités sous cette forme. Son aide me serait précieuse pour mon apprentissage mais aussi ma mission.

Le vieil homme le regarda alors avec attention, mais il semblait que le jeune capitaine était des plus sérieux. Néanmoins Mayuri y mit son grain de sel.

-Jaggerjack est dans mon laboratoire et y restera ! Hors de question de laisser le seul survivant des arancars de ce niveau aux mains incompétentes et barbares du premier venu ! Et puis c'est votre travail de vous débarrasser des créatures des Enfer non ?

-Je vous rappelle aussi Kurotsuji-Taisho que vos expériences sur l'arancar sont interdites ! Vous ne faite pas mieux ! De plus il me semblerait logique que cela soit à nos collègues de l'Enfer de récupérer celui qui a détruit leur porte non ?

Byakuya venait de marquer un point car au même moment Grimmjow avait presque réussit à s'enfuir via les Enfers. Mayuri se refrogna maudissant le Mister glaçon décidément trop intelligent. Mais Yamamoto n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

-Vous vous rendez-comptes que vous nous demandez de libérer un ennemi dangereux et imprévisible ? Je ne peux pas accepter cela !

-Il sera surveillé et garder par moi Taisho ! Déclara Minera en croisant les bras.

-Hors de question ! Il est sous notre juridiction et de plus il est bien trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté !

-Il ne sera pas en liberté mais avec moi ! Je le tiendrais à l'œil ! Il sera sous ma surveillance en permanence !

-Il n'empêche que c'est un bien trop grand risque !

-Allons pépé Yama ! JaggerJack est à bout de force et de plus le laisser à Mayuri c'est le laisser à une mort assuré ! Et il ne serait pas bon de se mettre Ichigo contre nous ! De plus ça fait un moment qu'on vous demande un traitement plus respectueux pour l'arancar.

-Faites cela pour au moins vous faire pardonnez pour vos erreurs passées.

Minera enleva son haut et laissa voir son bras gauche devenu à présent le même que les Menos Grande.

Mayuri se retint avec peine de mettre son scalpel dans le bras de Minera et les autres regardèrent ce bras surprit. Puis cela se diversifia entre la pitié, le dégoût et la haine. Yamamoto faisait partie de la dernière expression.

-Je refuse de vous laissez l'arancar encore plus maintenant !

-Vous m'avez rendu ainsi vous et Estelle ! Vous avez arrêtez le processus de transformation en Hollow et ce bras est apparu mais je maîtrise mon Hollow à la perfection. S'il vous plait confier moi Grimmjow, je serais l'aidé et faire en sorte qu'il ne se retourne pas contre vous ! Je vous le demande comme une faveur ! De plus … si vous me donnez Grimmjow, je pourrais vous dire où se trouve se traître d'Estel. Ayant un compte personnel à régler avec lui je l'ai cherché et j'ai finit par le trouver !

Yamamoto réfléchis … d'un coté cela faisait longtemps qu'il recherchait activement ce traître pour expérience sur des humains et tentative de meurtre sur plusieurs capitaines. De plus JaggerJack serait avec un capitaine des Enfers qu'il avait lui-même nommer à ce poste … sans oublier que Grimmjow portait un collier bloquant son énergie spirituelle à niveau très bas. Donc l'arancar n'était plus une menace pour le moment …

-Bon … c'est d'accord ! Mais JaggerJack devra garder son collier !

Minera sourit intérieurement, il avait réussi à libérer Grimmjow, et demain il se chargerait de Gin ! Le pauvre c'était fait manipuler comme une marionnette par Aizen était et aujourd'hui emprisonné ! Il s'inclina en remerciement.

-Je vous remercie taisho. Je vous dirais quand votre réunion sera finie, où se trouve le traître. Et je vais chercher Grimmjow ! Bonne fin de réunion !

Le capitaine de l'Enfer sortit par la porte comme tout le monde et partit en direction du laboratoire de Mayuri alors que celui-ci grognait et marmonnait quelque chose contre les grands-pères séniles.

A suivre…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ sa vous a plu ou pas ? Des commentaires ? Des idées a proposer ? Un petit clique juste en dessous pour tout me dire !^^


	5. Aide imprévue

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Merci pour vos review ^^ ! Certaines de tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre ^^ ! Bonne lecture ^^ !

Note 2 :

Bolbizaurd – Bon ! Vous vous bougez ? Les lecteurs attendent !

Byakuya - Rappelles-moi pourquoi je suis supposé faire cela ?

Bolbizaurd - Parce que je le veux !

Byakuya - Et si je ne veux pas ?

Bolbizaurd - Sais pas comme si tu avais le choix ! (sourire sadique)

Byakuya (cherche Zebonsakura ... qu'il ne trouve pas) - Où as-tu mis mon Zanpakutô ?

Minera - ... va savoir....

Toc - Toc

Renji - Un miracle ?

Grimmjow - Faut pas rêver !!!

Bolbizaurd va ouvrir.

Akesta (grand sourire) - Bijour ^^ ! Y'avais de la lumière dehors et je m'embêtais toute seule peut entrer ?

Grimmjow - J'disais quoi ?

Bolbizaurd – Vas-y entre !

Minera - .... Merde, la sadique !

Grimmjow - Hein ? Sadique comment ?

Akesta - Bonjour tout le monde ^^ !

Renji (derrière Byakuya) - Oh non pas elle !

Minera - Je crois que son passe-temps préféré c'est de torturer les beaux mecs comme nous et les mettre ensemble ... (regarde l'assemblée) ...

Grimmjow - Ça change pas de Bolbizaurd ça !

Bolbizaurd - Akesta on les mets avec qui ?

Akesta - On verra bien ^^ !

Bon vous avez comprit on rajoute une folle dans la balance de cette histoire pour torturer ces pauvres bishos ^^ ! J'espère que cela bous plaira autant et bonne lecture ^^ !

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Ch__apitre 4 : Aide imprévue_

Grimmjow attaché dans sa cellule attendait patiemment que le scientifique se lasse pour enfin en terminer avec lui. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit en entendant des pas dans le couloir, trop calme et léger pour être Mayuri. La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, laissant voir un jeune shinigami assez frêle et aux longs cheveux noirs. On aurait pu facilement le prendre pour une jeune fille avec son visage fin éclairé par un regard rouge et calme. Toutefois l'arancar était surpris : l'uniforme était blanc immaculé et la veste de capitaine était noire. L'inconnu s'avança doucement vers lui et leva ses mains détachant les poignets lacérés par les cordes en osier et réceptionna le corps meurtri en douceur sur le sien. Minera détailla alors le hollow dans ses bras en commençant par le visage. Ce dernier était maigre, défiguré par la douleur qui se lisait sur ses traies fatigués et une petite partie du front semblait délavée comme s'il avait subit le supplice de la goutte d'eau qui consiste à faire tomber une goutte sur le torturé à intervalle régulier pour le rendre fou. Il descendit et vit le cou couvert de bleus et de traces de strangulations ainsi que des piqûres de différentes calibres pour injecter on ne sait quel substance. Le capitaine des Enfers regarda alors les bras lacérés au scalpel, couvert de bleus et atrophiés à force de passer suspendu par une corde au-dessus du sol. Ensuite il arriva aux jambes qui était dans un état pire encore que les bras car pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuite Mayuri avait broyé contentieusement les genoux et les chevilles de l'ancien espada et l'avait forcé à marcher avec pour aller dans ses différents laboratoires ce qui les rendaient d'une couleur entre le violet et le noir ainsi que valloneux, signe que sa régénération avait été volontairement utilisée pour déformer les genoux. Il finit son observation par le torse et là ce fut un cœur et un foie qu'il vu directement. Il semblerait que le tortionnaire de Grimmjow est retirer la peau et la chair les protégeant de l'extérieur pour pouvoir opérer dessus sans soucie. Des traces des différentes ouvertures et fermetures que le scientifique faisait pour étudier l'arancar étaient visibles et nécrosées à force de ne pas soigner les infections dues aux fermetures faites rapidement sans point de suture. L'espada le regarda d'un œil vitreux et terne, se demandant qui était ce type et surtout pourquoi il était ici ... peut être était-ce le nouvel assistant de Mayuri ou encore un autre scientifique fou mais une chose le chiffonna … c'est le faite que le capitaine le tenait de façon tendre et douce.

Du coté des capitaines la réunion venait de se terminer. Il fut décidé qu'Ukitake et Toshiro devraient surveiller le jeune capitaine des Enfers et l'ancien espada qu'il avait prit en charge. Certains avaient hâtes de connaître les autres capitaines et espéraient que ces derniers avec un caractère un peu plus docile que Minera, d'autres voulaient au plus vite rejoindre leur chères capitaineries et encore d'autres allèrent fouiller un peu sur ce fameux Estelle …

Les deux shinigamis chargés du capitaine partirent ensemble et après plusieurs tentatives du malade de donner des bonbons au plus jeune.

-Je lui ai fait préparer une chambre chez moi Toshiro-san. Allons le chercher pour éviter qu'il se promène dans toute la Soul society avec Grimmjow sur le dos.

-Hum … je me demande si le capitaine-commandant nous cache encore certaines choses. Je l'ai trouvé très tendu pendant la réunion !

- C'est vrai … mais en même temps il a été obligé de nous dire un très vieux secret … une chance que ce soit Byakuya qui l'est remarqué … je me demande s'il reste des traces de cette histoire dans les registres de ma division.

- Il y a de grande chance qu'on les est effacé comme pour l'histoire des Bounts ! Mais quelque chose me chiffonne … c'est ce fameux Estelle ! J'aimerais en demander un peu plus à ce shinigami des Enfers !

- Moi aussi ! Mais c'et rare de te voir aussi impliqué dans une affaire … Je sais ! En faite tu veux jouer avec lui parce que vous avez environs le même âge ^^ ?

- UKITAKE ! Arrêtez d'être gâteux et concentrez-vous un peu !

-Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir jouer avec un enfant de son âge ^^ ! Mais pour le reste je vais quand même consulter les archives tout à l'heure pour voir ce que je peux y trouver ! Byakuya est parti faire son enquête dans les archives de sa famille et il en saura bien plus que nous ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est que l'on ne découvrira pas de secret bien trop lourd à porter.

Les deux capitaines arrivèrent devant les portes du laboratoire de Mayuri. Ce dernier déjà rentré était en train de démolir consciencieusement un de ses laboratoires en passant ses nerfs sur tous les cobayes présent dans le dit laboratoire tout en pestant sur les capitaines-commandant gâteux et qu'il serait temps de mettre à la retraite, contre les glaçons fouineurs et ayant la mauvaise idée d'être puissant et contre les emmerdeurs en général de travailler en paix. Les shinigamis de la douzième division se faisaient petit pour que leur capitaine ne les tues pas eux et avait une tendance au repli stratégique dans les autres capitaineries pour survivre.

Minera enleva sa veste de capitaine et recouvrit Grimmjow avec, utilisant toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Ça étonna d'ailleurs l'arancar que quelqu'un soit aussi doux et délicat avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'on était aussi doux et cela lui faisait du bien après tant de temps de torture et d'expérimentation. Il sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre près de son oreille, et quelques mots soufflés d'une voix douce et rassurante qui lui coupèrent la respiration pour bien les entendre.

-Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici !

Le capitaine sembla hésiter puis lui glissa un « majesté » aux creux de son oreille avant de le soulever entre ses bras. Grimmjow se mit à rire d'un rire délavé et désabusé … un shinigami qui l'appelait majesté ? Une nouvelle méthode pour le rabaisser parce qu'il avait dit à Ichigo qu'il voulait devenir roi ? Il ne put se poser plus de question qu'il fut soulevé comme une jeune mariée et qu'il sentit son "sauveur" se mettre en mouvement. Minera sortit de la capitainerie, les portes s'ouvrant devant lui. Il vit en chemin le laboratoire ou Mayuri passait maintenant ses nerfs sur Nemu qu'il étranglait sans autre forme de procès. Ce dernier arrêta et regarda Minera. Ce dernier le regarda froidement avant de sourire de façon cruel.

-Montre-lui l'enfer … Kage !

Ukitake et Toshiro qui attendaient dehors ne voulant pas vraiment rencontrer un Mayuri en colère entendirent des hurlements lugubres et inhumains s'élever de la capitainerie mais ils furent arrêté par Minera qui arriva avec Grimmjow. Il avait un léger sourire et alla voir les deux autres capitaines qui se dirent qu'ils ne préféraient pas savoir … il n'y avait aucun mal à pour une fois fermer les yeux surtout en voyant dans quel état était le fier arancar. Ukitake lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent de la capitainerie.

-Minera-san … Vous allez vous installer chez moi pendant quelques temps.

Le shinigami de l'enfer se retourna vers lui doucement et le regarda un moment.

-Bien ! Guidez-moi … il a besoin de soin.

Ukitake posa son regard sur Grimmjow et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir agis avant. Il était claire que l'arancar avait subit les pires tortures de la part de Mayuri. D'ailleurs il remarqua que le capitaine des Enfers n'avait aucun mal à le porter… L'ancien espada était-il devenu aussi léger ?

-Allons-y Ukitake ! Plus vite Minera-taisho sera dans sa chambre, plus vite il pourra s'occuper de son arancar.

-Ce n'est pas mon arancar ! C'est Grimmjow JaggerJack !

-Calmez-vous Taisho ! Je vais de ce pas vous conduire à vos appartement.

Minera lança un regard brûlant à Toshiro qui resta de glace et suivit Ukitake dans les rues de la Soul Soceity. Le capitaine de la treizième division une fois dans sa demeure lui montra donc une petite chambre simple. Elle se constituait de deux futons et d'une fenêtre. Le capitaine de l'enfer ne s'en formalisa pas et alla poser Grimmjow sur l'un deux futons doucement.

-Pourrais-je avoir une trousse de soin et une soupe légère ?

-Je vous fais apporter ça tout de suite !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sortit les laissant seul. L'arancar regarda le shinigami qui l'avait sauvé des griffes du savant-fou.

-T'es qui toi … ?

-Minera ! Capitaine de la dixième division des Enfers.

-… Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Ça t'apporte quoi ?

-Ça ne m'apporte rien ! Mais je trouve ça assez injuste que les shinigamis vous fassent subir tous ça. Il est vrai que vous étiez dans l'espada … mais néanmoins vous n'aimiez pas Aizen ! Tout ce que vous vouliez c'est devenir plus fort pour détrôner Aizen et lui prendre sa place de roi. Vous êtes une panthère, un animal sauvage …

Grimmjow garda le silence. Ce petit avait un grain … ce n'était pas possible ! Ou alors … il allait le manipuler comme Aizen l'avait fait !

Byakuya dans son manoir réfléchissait devant une tasse de thé fumant, son lieutenant à côté de lui attendait que son capitaine sorte de sa rêverie pour savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire. Ce dernier repensait à la réunion qu'il avait eut. Il était sûr que Yamamoto n'avait pas encore tout dit et il restait ce mystérieux Estel …

Flash-Back

Le capitaine était parti chercher Grimmjow laissant derrière lui un Yamamoto assez énervé d'avoir cédé à cet arrogant capitaine !

-Qui est Estel ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Le capitaine-commandant ne fut pas surprit par la question de Byakuya. Il avait même été certain que se serait lui qui la poserait. Il soupira et les regarda tous.

-Estel était l'un des premiers capitaines. Il était le capitaine de la division douze et faisait des recherches avec quelques subalternes pendant ces temps libres. Mais ce que nous le laissions faire était trop peu pour lui et il a jugé bon de faire des travaux illégaux. Pour pouvoir avoir les mains libre il a tenté de me tuer pour prendre ma place mais bien entendu il n'a pas réussi. Après cela il a réussi à fuir sur terre. Actuellement nous le cherchons toujours.

-Est-ce que tous les capitaines de la division 12 sont des savants-fous ?

Demanda dans sa barbe Toshiro et Mayuri lui envoya un regard assassin.

-Cela sous-entend quoi Hitsugaya-taisho ?

-Que jusque là ceux de la douzième division ont plus fait de mal que de bien !

-Je vais vous montrer moi à quel point nous sommes utiles !

-Suffit ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour vos guerres ni le moment pour cela ! Je vous demanderais de rester vigilant quant à ce capitaine. De plus … Hitsugaya-taisho ! Ukitake ! Je vous charge de le surveiller et de faire en sorte qu'il passe un bon séjour !

La réunion se termina ainsi et Byakuya regarda une dernière fois Yamamoto de son regard froid et insondable avant de partir de façon noble.

Fin du flach-back

Byakuya sortit de ses songes et regarda son lieutenant qui avait finit par boire son thé pour arrêter d'attendre en vain.

-Tu es déjà au courant de la situation vu que tu as tout entendu de la fenêtre de la salle de réunion !

-Vous aviez remarqué …

-Je l'ai deviné ! En faite tu viens de me confirmer ce que je pensais.

-Ouais … je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette histoire de la tête ! Je suis revenu le plus rapidement possible pour savoir ce qui se passait ... et puis Urahara-san m'a dit que vous en apprendriez plus.

-Il devait penser aux archives … en effet cela doit être le seul endroit où l'on puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé car jamais elles ne sont modifiés contrairement aux archives de la treizième division. Normalement seul le chef de la famille Kuchiki peut y entrer pour aller consulter les archives et le lieu est scellé par un sort pour éviter toute tentative d'effraction !

-Vous voulez que j'attende ici ?

-En effet ! Je vais aller consulter les archives mais je reviendrais ici avec les dossiers qui nous intéresses pour que nous les étudions à deux … il va y avoir pas mal de papiers à lire !

Renji acquiesça de la tête. Il détestait la paperasse mais comprenait maintenant à quoi cela servait. Il attendit une heure son capitaine qui revint les bras chargés de dossiers anciens et jaunis par le temps. Mais ce qui étonna le vice-capitaine ce fut le faite qu'il n'y avait pas une once de poussière sur le papier. Pour seule explication Byakuya répondit.

-Je vais régulièrement vérifier leurs bonnes tenues ainsi que leur classement pour voir si personne n'a réussit à passer la barrière de kido !

-Taisho … c'est … vous faites cela souvent ?

-À chaque fois que je m'ennuis … je dirais une fois par semaine !

-Qu … QUOI ? Mais … et la calligraphie ?

-Cela m'occupe quatre soirs par semaine ! Les deux dernières sont réservés aux longs repas de famille où l'ont parle essentiellement de remariage.

-Vous … ne faites vraiment rien d'autre ?

-De temps en temps Ukitake-sempai m'emmène avec lui pour aller voir Kyoraku … mais ce genre de soirée ne me plait guère !

-Je vois … bon … heu … et si on commençait à lire ces documents ?

Byakuya n'émit aucune objection et prit un dossier pour le lire tout comme Renji … la nuit allait être longue.

Pendant ce temps Ukitake profita que leur hôte soigne Grimmjow pour aller à sa capitainerie. En rentrant il se fit alpaguer par ses deux vices-capitaines.

-Taisho ! Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas trop chaud ?

-Mais non il a soif ! C'est de l'eau qu'il lui faut !

-Mais non c'est de l'air pour lui éviter cette chaleur écrasante !

-Du calme ^^ ! Je vais voir dans nos archives quelque chose ^^ ! Un peu de calme ^^ !

Les deux subalternes continuèrent à se disputer et le capitaine alla dans la salle des archives, seul. Il chercha dans le registre tout ouvrage pouvant correspondre à ce moment-là ou ayant un rapport avec les shinigamis des Enfers et Estelle. Mais il remarqua alors une chose étrange … les archives de sa capitainerie ne couvrait pas cette période. Il entendit une voix familière dans son dos lui dire.

-Toi aussi tu as voulut voir ?

-Shunsui ! En effet … les archives ne semble pas couvrir cette époque … peut être que la capitainerie n'avait pas encore son rôle d'archive … ou qu'on a voulut effacer les traces de cet incident.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ça ! Après tout pour les Bounts ils avaient déjà fait ça … alors pour un problème ancien et gênant …

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Byakuya termine ses recherches.

-Je sens que ce qu'on va découvrir ne va pas nous réjouir …

Kyoraku baissa son chapeau avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Un serviteur rentra dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau ainsi que des linges et une trousse complète de soin ainsi que la soupe légère. Le shinigami des enfers le remercia et le serviteur prit congé. Minera regarda alors le corps de Grimmjow étendu sur le futon et prit une bassine d'eau tiède. Il alla regarder les jambes qui étaient les plus touchés et releva son regard vers l'arancar.

-Je ne suis pas expert en soin, mais je peux utiliser une technique de base pour refaire en grande partie tes jambes… je te rassure ça ne fait pas mal.

- T'es là pour quoi au final ? T'es un shinigami et tu veux me soigner pour m'exécuter de façon plus « humaine » ensuite ?

-Pourquoi je t'exécuterais?

Le jeune capitaine n'attendit pas de réponse et alla s'agenouiller à coté des jambes de Grimmjow et lui lança un regard rassurant. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux blessés sans faire de mal et se concentra. Une aura rouge et agréablement chaude commença alors à parcourir les jambes, les soignants en grande partie. Elles restaient cassées à certains endroits mais les os n'était plus en bouillie et avait été remit correctement. Minera se releva en soupirant et trempa une serviette dans l'eau tiède et l'essora un peu avant de commencer à nettoyer Grimmjow, soignant ses plus grosse blessures en même temps.

-Si c'est pour me faire espérer en vain tues-moi de suite ! Vous avez prévu quoi pour moi ? Une lapidation publique ?

-Non plus ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais prit la peine d'aller affronter le capitaine-commandant juste pour te tuer ? Si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà mort ! Tu dois avoir faim … je sais que les âmes a dévoré son pas permises ici … mais bon ! Ça fait parti de mon alimentation.

Minera sortit une âme de son hakama et la tendit à Grimmjow. C'était une âme des enfers, d'un jolis rouge. Grimmjow la regarda avant de la manger, s'en délectant ! Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'âmes et ça lui manquait. Il regarda à nouveau le capitaine et demanda.

-Z'êtes quoi au juste ? Vous avez les couleurs inversées des shinigamis !

-Nous sommes les gardiens des enfers, ou shinigamis de l'enfer, au choix !

Minera continua d'éponger doucement le corps de Grimmjow le nettoyant avec délicatesse.

-Shinigamis des Enfers ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

-Ils ne voulaient pas que les bestioles de là-bas deviennent trop fortes. Et en plus ils avaient certaines personnes dont la chambre devait se débarrasser.

Minera commença à nettoyer et penser les plaies.

-Ah ? Qui ?

-Il devait se débarrasser de moi et de certains autres capitaines.

-Toi ? Et pourquoi ?

Miner termina le dernier bandage et recouvrit délicatement Grimmjow

-Reposes toi un peu, tu en as besoin. Je reste à coté si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Je suis à ta disposition.

-T'répond pas à mes questions, shinigami !

-Bien ! Je vais répondre ! Mais avant il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Minera se releva l'air sérieux et ferma les yeux.

A suivre …

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Grimmjow - Tu crois qu'un royal cero suffirait à les tuer ?

Minera-Ses coriaces ces bestioles !

Bolbizaurd (aire satisfaite) – Magnifique !

Akesta - Tu vois Mayuri ^^ ! Je te donne le beau rôle !

Mayuri - Je dois avouer que je ne m'en sort pas trop mal !

Byakuya - Je dois dire qu'en lisant la suite je suis aussi impatient d'être au prochain chapitre.

Renji (comme s'il venait de voir le messie en personne) - Taisho ?

Bolbizaurd - Soyez content ! On vous a pas encore casé !

Minera - je crains le pire ! Qui prend les paris ?

Akesta - Je sens que la fic va pas rester longtemps K si vous voulez mon avis ^^ !

Bolbizaurd - Qui est le prochain à torturer ?

Minera - Au faite Grimmy, je compatis ....

Grimmjow - AH NON ! J'AI DÉJÀ MORFLÉ MOI !!!

Akesta - Tu verras bien et vous aussi lecteurs lectrices ^^ ! Laissez nous plein de reviews !

Grimmjow - Le premier qui fait ça est mort !

Minera - Les encourager pas !

Bolbizaurd – Akesta … tu as la même idée que moi ? (sourire sadique)

Akesta - Si tu pense à l'idée que je pense que toi tu penses alors nous pensons la même chose ^^ !

Bolbizaurd-Magnifique ^^ !

Minera frisonne de peur derrière Grimmjow.

Akesta - Si vous voulez aussi savoir laissez-nous des reviews ! Enjoy ^^ !


	6. Révélation

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note 1 : Merci à nos reviewers de l'ombre ou de la lumières ^^ : Taichohitsugaya, Shadow et An author alone in the dark.

Pour répondre rapidement aux questions :

-Ichigo réapparaitra mais pour le moment nous tairons son rôle pour ménagé le suspens ^^ !

-Bien sûr que le pauvre Hitsugaya va souffrir … pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire XD !

Note 2 : Ce chapitre est particulier car nous passons notre temps à aller et venir entre les duos Byakuya/Renji et Minera/Grimmjow. Pour mieux s'y retrouver nous avons séparé de XXX chaque passage ^^ !

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^ !

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Chapitre 5 : Révélation_

Byakuya, en fouillant dans les dossiers qu'il avait rapporté de ses archives, put voir un dossier réservé à Estel qu'il passa à Renji et celui des shinigamis de l'Enfer qu'il décida de lire. Il n'y trouva rien de spécial à part quelques noms marqués vite-fait et quelques motifs inventés pour les envoyer en Enfer. Renji lui soupira en voyant la taille du dossier et commença à le lire, se demandant pourquoi il s'était de lui-même rajouté de la paperasse au lieu de tirer au flanc comme à chaque fois. Il apprit qu'Estel était un homme brillant mais atteint de folie. Il avait demandé la création d'un laboratoire dans sa capitainerie pour pouvoir y mener des expériences dans le but d'amélioré les technologies humaines pour le compte des shinigamis et faire avancer la médecine. Il ne se battait pas et passait son temps à étudier l'objet de ses missions plutôt que de les tuer. Il avait été arrêté après quelques années pour expériences illégales sur des âmes humaines et il devait être enfermé avant d'être jugé mais nul ne l'avait retrouvé. Il avait juste refait surface pour tenter d'assassiner le capitaine-commandant et ensuite à nouveau disparaître, sans atteindre son objectif. Renji fronça les sourcils … quelque chose n'allait pas !

"Taisho ! Regardez le dossier de ce fameux Estel. Même vos archives sont incomplètes !"

Byakuya prit le dossier se demandant de quoi parlait son subordonné et vu qu'en effet il manquait des pages.

-En effet … je vais voir s'ils ne sont simplement pas tombés pendant que je les ramenais des archives. Je vais en profiter pour voir si je ne trouve pas plus d'information sur les expériences d'Estel.

Byakuya laissa son fukutaisho lire le dossier sur Minera pour que ce dernier ne se tourne pas les pouces en attendant et aller retourna aux archives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minera enleva son haut et le laissa tomber, découvrant un trou au même niveau que celui de Grimmjow et un morceau de mâchoire sur la joue opposée à celle de l'arancar. Ce dernier surpris le regarda et demanda :

-T'as d'puis quand s'te masque ? J'l'avais pas vu avant !

-Je peux passer en mode arancar quant je le désire et je peux redevenir shinigami à tout moment.

-Comment t'fais ça ?

-On a fait des expériences sur moi … je suis un cobaye !

-De qui ?

-Estel ! J'ai subit expérience sur expérience.

-Il t'a fait quoi exactement ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya après un certain temps à quatre pattes pour retrouver ces pages dans les archives finit par les trouver en dessous d'une armoire et après mille acrobaties pour les récupérer à l'aide d'un balai il put enfin les lire. Estel avait comme lieutenant un certain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, chargé de s'occuper de certaines "expériences" et Ran'Tao en troisième siège qui se chargeait de rapporter des âmes humaines de la terre. C'était un grand scientifique ayant découvert les états des vizards et des arancars. Il est aussi le créateur des shinigamis de l'enfer. Byakuya fronça les sourcils très légèrement. C'étaient deux noms connues dont un était encore en vie et donc interrogeable. Il continua sa lecture et lut qu'Estel appréciait beaucoup les jeunes garçons et plusieurs plaintes avait été posée pour viol sur mineur et maltraitance envers ses hommes ainsi que meurtre de certain sans raison apparente. Il aurait été blessé par l'un de ses sujets d'expériences devenu trop puissant pour être contrôlé. Byakuya devina sans peine le nom de l'expérience en question : Minera !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-Donc il te baisait jusqu'au jour où tu lui as foutu une rouste c'est ça ?

-Oui

Minera s'agenouilla à coté de l'arancar et prit doucement la main de ce dernier pour la poser sur son os disposé sur sa joue et prit l'autre pour la guider jusqu'au trou. Grimmjow sourit et le laissa le guider.

- Mayuri … faut croire que celui-là a toujours été fou ! C'est occupé d'toi lui aussi ?

Le jeune shinigami laissa l'arancar frôler sa mâchoire et son abdomen et frissonna aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient de cette époque.

-Oui ... il était aussi fou qu'Estel.

-Et beh … deux pour le prix d'un ! Déjà que Szayel c'est bien parce que j'avais deux rangs de moins qu'il osait pas m'toucher, mais au final Mayuri est pire que lui ! Au moins il endormait ses cobayes pour ne pas entendre leur cri … ou c'était peut-être Aizen qui lui avait demandé ça pour pouvoir dormir en paix …

-Mayuri aime entendre le cri de ses victimes ... C'est ainsi ! Il aimait m'entendre crier à chaque séance.

-Ouaip … un savant-fou à la Dr Frankenstein !

-Dr qui ?

-Un mec qui a créé un type de toute pièce avec des corps de mort … c'était dans les milles et un compte de psychopathe !

Minera eu un violent frisson de dégout et Grimmjow pu le sentir au travers de ses doigts posés sur la peau claire. Le Shinigami de l'enfer commença ensuite à se relever doucement.

-Au faite ! Comment il a réussi s'miracle d'te faire passer à l'étape ultime entre shinigami et hollow ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya trouva dans un dossier qu'il n'avait pas prit sur les expériences mais la réponse à sa question le déconcerta : « je ne l'ai pas dompté mais accepté en mon sein ». Byakuya sentit que la migraine pointer le bout de son nez et décida de vérifier les noms des autres expériences pour vérifier une théorie. Il y avait trois autres expériences ayant survécu : Homura, Morgan et Nasha. Byakuya ferma le rapport et le ramena, sa théorie vérifié.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Et ces trois types sont aussi des cap' des Enfers ?

-Oui.

-Ca fait que quatre cap' sur treize … les autres proviennent d'où ?

-Je les ais recruter en Enfer.

-Hein ?

Minera laissa les doigts de Grimmjow parcourir son os ce que dernier fit regardant si les textures étaient les mêmes tout en profitant pour toucher de son autre main la peau de Minera en manque de contact humain.

-En Enfer ? C'est qui ces types ?

-Des hollows que j'ai poussé à devenir arancar en leurs faisant manger les leurs.

Minera se releva et se rhabilla doucement. Grimmjow sourit et le plaqua contre lui.

- Et beh … mais dis-moi, tu es le dixième de cette ménagerie non ? Mais qui est le commandant chez vous ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya arriva dans le salon et vit son lieutenant au milieu de papiers éparpillés dans la pièce. Il allait faire un remarque quant ce dernier l'en empêcha, la voix entre la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité.

-Taisho … le chef des shinigamis des Enfers … c'est Minera !

-C'est une invention pour éviter la réprimande concernant la dispersion aux quatre vents d'archives veilles de 400 ans ?

-Non … c'est marqué ici !

Byakuya prit le papier et lut la description et les rôles des capitaines infernaux et à sa grande surprise il y était clairement noté que Minera Mirna, capitaine de la division 10 était le capitaine-commandant depuis la création de la section. Il lut par la même occasion les autres rôles des capitaineries ainsi que leurs noms. Il put lire :

Première division : Capitaine : Nasha ;Rôle : défense de la base.

Deuxième division : Capitaine : Morgan ; Rôle : assassinat et espionnage.

Troisième division: Capitaine : Anubis ; Rôle : gardien des portes de l'Enfer.

Quatrième division : Capitaine : Lola ; Rôle : soin et osculation des malades et blessés.

Cinquième division : Capitaine : Tachibana ;Rôle : tactique de combat et coordinateur des opérations.

Sixième division : Capitaine : Kenshi ; Rôle : formation des jeunes recrues.

Septième division :Capitaine : Darkness ; Rôle : illusion de masse et protection des mémoires humaines.

Huitième division :Capitaine : Desdémon ;Rôle : maintient de l'ordre dans l'est des Enfers.

Neuvième division :Capitaine : Walker ;Rôle : maintient de l'ordre dans l'ouest des Enfers.

Onzième division :Capitaine : Homura ; Rôle : torture et interrogatoire.

Douzième division :Capitaine : Peter ;Rôle : département scientifique.

Treizième division :Capitaine : Mathieu ; Rôle : archive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vous avez un scientifique dans votre section et il est pas encore mort ?

Minera était un peu surpris de se retrouver contre l'arancar et releva doucement les yeux vers ce dernier, se laissant toutefois aller dans ses bras.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas fou, il met au point de nouvelles techniques de soin.

-J'imagine que si jamais il marche de travers il est tué de suite !

-Oui. Il le sait alors il évite de faire quoi que se soit de travers. Il obéit à mes demandes et sait tout.

-Et ce type maître en torture … tu l'autorises vraiment ?

-Non ! Il n'y a personne à torturer. Puis je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Il s'occupe juste de faire son boulot : détruire les hollows infernaux chaque jour qui passe.

-Ben pourquoi lui avoir donné ce titre ?

-Je ne lui ai pas donné ce titre. C'est Estel qui lui a donné.

-Ben … comment il a fait pour lui donner un titre ? L'est pas mort ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji et Byakuya après avoir rangé toutes les feuilles volantes trouvèrent la fin du rapport sur Estel qui expliquait l'après tentative de meurtre. Yamamoto avait été sauvé par une des expériences d'Estel qui avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule mais le scientifiques s'était servit de lui pour fuir. La chambre des 46 avait alors donné l'ordre de tuer Estel et d'envoyer ses expériences en Enfer afin d'étouffer l'affaire. Renji aimait de moins en moins la tournure des choses et Byakuya se rappela des excuses griffonnées sur le dossier qu'il avait lu auparavant. Il se demanda comment Estel avait put alors choisir le grade et les divisions de ses « créations » avant de s'enfuir et vu que visiblement, par soucis de vengeance, les capitaines avaient demandé à garder le titre qu'Estel leur avait donné. Renji réfléchit quelques minutes avant de penser à haute voix.

-Estel a créé la section des Enfers de toute pièce … donc s'il doit y avoir un endroit où il se trouve c'est forcément en Enfer … vous pensez pas taisho ?

-Je pensais la même chose que toi. Mais la probabilité qu'il y soit caché bien au fond dans un lieu inconnu est forte aussi. Mais j'ai une question depuis tout à l'heure. Je vois un capitaine pour l'est et un autre pour ouest … mais rien pout le sud ou le nord ... ni d'ailleurs l'explication du la dixième division !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pourquoi me prendre contre toi...?

Minera n'avait pas pu retenir cette question, sa joue posé sur l'épaule de Grimmjow.

-Sûrement le manque de contact ! Au faite y'a une question qui m'turlupine … y'a des types pour l'est et l'ouest mais personne pour le sud et le nord. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis en charge de ce domaine.

Minera se mit à son aise contre l'arancar et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

-Tu t'occupes des deux en même temps ?

-Oui... ce sont des régions calmes. Il y a moins de Hollow.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'en cherche encore la raison ... et quant il m'arrive de rester plusieurs jours là-bas je me sens mal ... comme si j'avais encore subit les tortures d'Estel.

-En même temps j'parie qu'il est là-bas !

-Il serait en Enfer ?

Minera frissonna et se serra contre Grimmjow inconsciemment ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya referma les dossiers correctement rangé pour les remettre à leur place. Renji lui était encore retourné de la nouvelle. Quant son capitaine revint il le vit déjà prendre ses affaires pour repartir.

-Taisho … vous allez où ?

- Voir Kurotsuchi-taisho. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Part dormir Renji. Je te dirais le résultat demain.

-Hay !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et retourna chez lui pour aller se coucher. Byakuya lui prit la direction de la très inquiétante douzième division.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps sur terre Urahara repensait à tout ce qu'il avait découvert grâce aux caméras installé chez Kuchiki-san et entendit une voix inconnue derrière lui.

-Alors cette explication t'a plu … Kisuke Urahara ?

Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-T … toi ? Mais …

-Ça fait longtemps … très cher élève !

À suivre

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bolbizaurd- Encore un ^^ !

Minera - Et elle en est fier en plus !

Akesta - je sens qu'au prochain je vais me lâcher !

Minera (a peur) - ............. Non ! J'ai pas encore fait mon testament !

Byakuya - Pour une fois je sens que cela va me plaire.

Renji - Taisho … vous faîtes peur là !

Grimmy - J'sens qu'j'vais encore en prendre plein la poire moi !!!

Akesta - Tout de suite …

Minera - .... Ça n'annonce rien de bon ....

Bolbizaurd - Pourquoi être aussi méfiant XD ?

Akesta - Tout à faire d'accord ! Quelle méfiance de votre part … on ne vous a encore rien faite de très méchant !

Grimmy - Ah bon ? Et le temps chez Mayuri ?

Akesta - Juste une mise en bouche.

Minera - Et mon passage chez Estel ?

Bolbizaurd - Le plus croustillant reste à venir ^^ !

Grimmy et Renji - JE ME BARRE !

Bolbizaurd - Que fait-on Akesta ^^ ?

Minera - J'aime pas ce sourire !

Bolbizaurd - Un petit Grimmy/Mayuri ^^ ?

Mayuri - Non merci je préfère Nemu !

Grimmy - Je vais les buter !!!

Akesta - On verra ^^ ! Laissez-nous des reviews chers lecteurs(trices) pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et nous encourager dans notre folie … heu fanfic ^^ !

Bolbizaurd-on attend vos gentils mots chers lecteurs ^^ !

Grimmjow - Celui qui fait ça est mort !

Byakuya - Vous avez déjà dit cela au dernier chapitre …

Bolbizaurd-Tu te répètes chaton^^ !

Grimmjow - … Merci de me casser !

Akesta - Plein de reviews s'il vous plait ^^ !


	7. Vérité cachée

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me les donne ^^ !

Note : Salut ^^ ! Désolé pour le retard (et le chapitre retiré). La raison de ce soucie est simple : Bolbizaurd et moi avions cru mettre le chapitre 6 en ligne mais c'était le 5, le 6 ayant momentanément disparut … mais pas de panique on l'a retrouvé rapidement (à notre grand soulagement). Donc encore désolé de se retard !

Mayuri – La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y est aucune sauvegarde !

Akesta – La prochaine fois que tu touches à mon ordi Byakuya aura le droit de te transformer en charpie !

Byakuya – Je te dirais où il se trouve alors !

Mayuri – … Bande d'ignorant !

Akesta – Même tarif si tu tentes de le hacker !

Mayuri – … (parle dans sa barbe à propos d'auteur chiant et de sauvegarde imprévue)

Note 2 : Merci à Hiyoru, palmier-tropical, An author alone in the dark et Denki pour leurs reviews ^^ ! On vous laisse tranquille on se retrouve en bas ^^ !

Bonne Lecture ^^ !

Nouveau Shinigami ... ?

_Chapitre 6__ : Secrets cachés_

Estel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait toujours aussi jeune, à peine la trentaine, avec un aspect androgyne. Ses longs cheveux bleus coulaient librement jusqu'à sa taille et son regard d'or laissait apercevoir un brin de folie. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres fines, déformant ses traits délicats. Urahara le regarda un moment, le visage fermé et sérieux.

"Quel surprise de vous voir ici … Estel-sensei ! Pourquoi être venu ici alors que vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas sortir ?"

-Mon chaton est sorti des Enfers, ça se fête ! Je voulais voir s'il avait progressé et si sa voix était toujours aussi mélodieuse.

Estel s'avança vers Urahara et prit place à coté de lui.

-Avoue que tu aimerais savoir comment il est entre le shinigami et l'arancar.

-Je préfère le découvrir par moi-même ! Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser repartir d'ici tranquillement ! J'ignorais que tu faisais des expériences de cette envergure et je ne vais certainement pas continuer sur ta voix !

-Je pensais bien que tu n'en aurais pas le courage mon cher élève ... au faite, sais-tu comment je me suis fait blesser au bras quant j'étais capitaine ? Cette vilaine blessure qui a laissé une cicatrice ...

- Si j'ai bien compris c'est un de tes expériences qui est devenu incontrôlable, c'est cela ?

-Pas tout à fait ... Urahara ! Pour qu'on utilise un Zanpakutô, il nous faut le rencontrer et le dompter, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet … mais je ne vois pas le rapport ici !

-Alors comment se fait-il qu'un Zanpakutô se soit ... matérialisé sans que son porteur ne l'ai jamais vu ? Juste pour le sauver ?

-Et bien … un Zanpakutô est lié à son maitre. Il se peut que devant un grand danger l'âme est décidée de se matérialiser pour sauver son porteur et lui-même par la même occasion … mais cela veut dire qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ! Il ne t'en a simplement pas parlé !

-Urahara, c'était un humain ... sans capacité spéciale. Il savait juste entrevoir les hollow ... cela m'échappe.

-Tu sais je connais un humain qui voyait les esprits et les hollows. Il se trouve qu'en faite son père est un shinigami et qu'une jeune femme lui a donné ses pouvoirs temporairement, ce qui a réveillé les siens ! Mais je te préviens ! Touche-le Estel et c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

-Ichigo Kurosaki ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux voir les limites de mon sujet d'expérience. J'ai tellement travaillé sur lui … il a réussi à stopper le processus d'évolution de hollowfication seul. Je me souviens de son petit corps hurlant de douleur sur le sol de sa cellule, recouvert de sang, hurlant jour et nuit ...

Estel souriait rêveusement en enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. Urahara au lieu de s'énerver le regarda d'un œil amusé.

-Je me demande quelle tête tu ferais si tu te retrouvais le cobaye de Mayuri … tu sais qu'il n'attend que cela ? Et je me ferais une joie de te donner à lui !

-Je crains fort que cela ne soit pas possible Urahara. Mon chaton tient trop à me tuer de ses mains pour que cela se réalise.

-Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir et je suis certain qu'il évitera Mayuri … une sorte d'intuition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya entra dans l'antre de la douzième division et vit que le lieu était désert, ses hommes s'étaient probablement enfuit. Il se dirigea donc seul dans les lieus avant de tomber sur Nemu en très mauvaise état. Il la releva et l'aida à se déplacer vers la quatrième division avant d'aller voir Mayuri, excédé par se comportement ! Il le retrouva en train de faire une expérience sur un hollow dont il avait ouvert intégralement l'intestin.

-Il semble que vous ne sachiez pas vous calmez sans vous prendre aux autres !

-Kuchiki ! Quelle désagréable surprise ! Je fais ce qui me plait dans mes locaux et il me semble ne pas vous avoir invité à venir !

-J'ai des questions à vous poser à propos de la période où vous avez été le lieutenant d'Estel.

-Oh ? Vous avez fait vite ! Vous savez que vous êtes un fouineur des plus gênants ?

-Comment êtes-vous entré au Seireitei avec des problèmes psychiques aussi importants ?

-Triche mon cher ! Et vous comment faites-vous pour être aussi chiant ?

-Combien d'expérience avez-vous mené sous Estel ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien et fichez le camp de MON laboratoire … à moins que vous ne vouliez être le prochain ?

-C'est une menace ?

-Et bien … oui !

Byakuya s'avança alors vers Mayuri lentement.

-Vous êtes seul et même votre lieutenant est incapable de vous aider. Et je pense ne pas m'avancer en disant qu'entre nous deux le fossé de puissance est bien trop important pour être seulement envisageable pour vous de me toucher.

-Prétentieux ! Vous disséquer n'aura aucun intérêt pour moi mais vous commencer sérieusement à me taper sur le système Kuchiki !

-Quels étaient les finalités des recherches d'Estel ? Et répondez sinon je risque de devenir moins conciliant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre, Ku-chi-ki !

-Bakudo no roku jû ichi : Riku Jyôkôrô !

Six pointes de lumières bloquèrent Mayuri qui pesta un long moment avant de regarde Byakuya.

-Je me répète Quels étaient les finalités des recherches d'Estel ?

-Allez en Enfer !

-Après vous ! Répondez sinon vous irez bien plus vite que prévu !

-J'aimerais voir ça tient !

-Il reste toujours certaines explosions inexpliquées lors de l'attaque des ryokas prêt de votre capitainerie. En dehors du faite que ces explosions étaient dangereuses pour vos hommes il semble que le courant d'air apporte une version étonnante à ces explosions … comme des hommes explosifs …

-Qui en a parlé ?

-Ce sont des bruits bien entendu mais il me semble que le Quincy pourra témoigner sur ces explosions d'hommes … inexpliqués !

-Je vous hais Kuchiki !

-J'accepte de ne pas ouvrir un dossier pour affirmer cette rumeur uniquement si vous répondez à mes questions !

-Il voulait créer un être plus puissant que les shinigamis et les arancars ! Une sorte de combattant parfait ... content ?

-Pour quel raison ?

-Vous faites chier !

-Mais pour le moment je vous aie à ma merci !

-Peste de vous, Kuchiki ! Il le faisait par envie de connaissance ! Il aimait les sciences et il voulait percer tous les secrets des êtres vivants. Il voulait être un dieu en créant cet être qu'il disait parfait … vraiment absurde à mon goût !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Un être parfait n'a aucun intérêt ! Il n'y a plus de raison de l'améliorer et de l'étudier s'il est parfait !

-… Vous étiez au courant de la tentative de meurtre sur Yamamoto-sodotaisho ?

-Je savais qu'il devenait une gêne pour nos expériences ! Donc oui, la pensée de nous débarrasser de lui a traversé nos esprits.

-C'est le motif que l'on a utilisé pour vous arrêter ?

-Non ! J'ai été arrêté parce que j'aidais aux expériences d'Estel. Mais je dois avouer que certains cas me donnaient envi ...

-Pour qu'elle raison n'avez-vous pas été condamné à mort ?

-Vous allez arrêter vos questions quand ?

-Quand j'aurais mes réponses !

- Vous êtes définitivement chiant ! Estel m'obligeait à faire souffrir inutilement ses cobayes ... quant ce n'était pas eux qui tentait de nous tuer ... Enfin bref, ils ont considéré que je n'avais pas le choix !

-J'ai du mal à vous croire … vous qui aimez faire souffrir auriez été obligé ?

-Et ben oui ! Ça arrive à tous le monde non ?

-Pas vraiment vu dans l'état où j'ai retrouvé votre "fille" ! Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas vous tuer ici et maintenant sans autre forme de procès !

-Vos principes Kuchiki ! Si vous le faisiez vous seriez bon pour la peine capitale ! Maintenant lâchez-moi avant que je ne m'énerve !

-J'aimerais voir cela !

Byakuya partit laissant ainsi le capitaine de la douzième qui vociférait contre tout le clan Kuchiki et les maudissant jusqu'à la 34ième génération.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel se pencha vers Urahara.

-Que sais-tu de mes expériences mon petit élève ?

-Pas grand chose à part que tu ne contrôlais rien et qu'au final beaucoup mourrait à cause de la douleur insupportable que tu leur faisais subir.

-Pourtant un a survécu dans cette douleur ... et j'en suis assez fier !

Estel planta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Urahara.

-Dommage que tu ne sois plus aussi jeune qu'avant !

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu comptes encore essayer de me faire prendre la suite des expériences abominables ?

-J'aurais voulut te prendre au moins une fois. Mais cette peste féline m'en empêchait mon petit élève.

-Et elle a bien fait je pense ! Mais ne compte pas m'avoir aujourd'hui ! J'ai bien grandit et je me suis aussi amélioré en combat !

-Je ne te veux plus tu es vieux aujourd'hui. Tu es bel homme, je dois l'avouer, mais tu ne m'attires pas plus que cela. Je n'aime que les jeunes hommes, de préférences les adolescents !

Estel sourit et s'éloigna en croisant les jambes.

-Je pense qu'après une visite chez Mayuri tu ne pourras plus très cher !

Urahara lui sourit derrière son éventail, son regard montrant qu'il avait déjà tout prévu.

-Minera viendra pour me combattre et Mayuri ne lui fait pas peur. J'ai vu la naissance de Minera et c'était merveilleux Urahara ...

-Tu espère quoi au final ? Le combattre et le battre pour le récupérer et voir comment à évolué ton être parfait ?

-Il n'est pas parfait ... il est beau, courageux ... et il a réussi à se construire seul ! Je veux voir qui de lui ou moi est le plus solide.

-Et tu crois que je vais vous laisser vous battre entre vous sans réagir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire? Tu as peur pour lui?

-Je dirais plutôt que je ne veux pas te donner la satisfaction de te laisser faire ce qui te chante … Benihime !

Il vit la canne explosée et un rayon rouge aller vers lui.

- Éveilles ta douleur, Hoshizora !

Un rayon bleu repoussa sans difficulté celui d'Urahara qui sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minera se redressa dans les bras de Grimmjow en sentant Estel et voulut y aller mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en le serrant fortement contre lui.

-Laisses-moi y aller ! Je le sens ! Il est sur terre !

-Si jamais tu me laisses seul les autres shinigamis vont en profiter pour me tuer !

Minera se stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux avec une pointe de peur et il se resserra doucement contre Grimmjow.

-... Mais ... ils ... ils vont le tuer !

-Et moi je ne veux pas non plus mourir !

-Grimmjow....

Minera tenta de voir si l'arancar ressentait quelques chose de particulier et il put voir la peur dans les yeux de la panthère. Une peur incontrôlable de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul dans les mains du scientifique. Le capitaine infernal fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : il prit l'arancar contre lui et appuya la tête bleu sur sa poitrine pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux et le câliner de façon maladroite. Grimmjow se sentit apaisé par se geste et se blottit contre lui. Le plus jeune le couvrit et le veilla, le câlinant doucement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel regard son ancien élève légèrement exaspéré.

-Tu ne comprends pas Urahara ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux faire !

-Oh si mais tes méthodes laisses largement à désirer ! Et je ne compte pas te laisser faire !

-Tu compte faire quoi de ce chaton ? Un simple vizard ? Mais il est déjà trop tard pour lui !

-Je ne compte rien lui faire ! Il a déjà assez souffert ainsi et il a le droit qu'on le laisse en paix !

-Jamais ! Il faut percer le secret de ce qu'il m'a dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a accepté en son sein ?

-Son hollow … mais jamais tu ne pourras comprendre ce simple fait … car pour cela il faut un cœur !

Il attaqua sur le flanc gauche avec Benihime connaissant le point faible de son ancien maitre : le combat. Estel l'évita d'un pas sur le coté, son séjour en Enfer l'ayant entraîné et amélioré surtout en technique d'esquive. Urahara dit alors la phrase rituelle étant trop prêt d'Estel pour qu'il l'évite.

-Chante, Benihime !

- Libères tes étoiles, Hoshizora !

Un bouclier d'étoiles se forma autour d'Estel qui le regarda malicieusement.

-Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici … les capitaines infernaux se dirige par ici mon petit Urahara ^^ !

Estel disparut ne laissant que sa veste étoilée. Urahara le regarda partir puis rengaina dans une autre canne-garde, la mine sombre. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et il le savait déjà cela allait encore avoir des répercutions à n'en plus finir … et ce n'était pas le moment alors que le danger d'Aizen rodait toujours.

A suivre

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Minera - Je fais un câlin à Grimmjow O_o ?

Grimmy - Elles vont nous foutre ensemble cherche pas !

Bolbizaurd - Comment as-tu deviné ^^ ?

Grimmy - Une intuition !

Minera - Dis de suite que je suis pas confortable panthère ingrate !

Grimmy - En effet t'es trop plat !

Minera - ... Va te pendre ! Je vais me trouver quelqu'un de mieux !

Bolbizaurd - Ça sait pas ce que ça veut à cet âge XD !

Akesta - Quel difficile ! On lui donne une panthère apeuré et il gueule encore !

Grimmy - Comment ça "a pleuré" ? C'est votre script qui est à pleuré !

Byakuya - Apeurer … quant on a peur de quelque chose mais en effet le script est apeurant !

Mayuri - Et ce rabaissement vous coûtera cher !

Akesta - Mais oui, mais oui ! On en reparlera plus tard !

Minera - Je suis content pour la panthère, mais c'est lui qui se plaint !

Bolbizaurd - Il l'a dit =D !

Grimmy - Moi je veux celle à gros sein !

Akesta - Ah non ! Un autre personnage a prit une option sur elle et puis … tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !

Grimmy - Fait chier !

Byakuya - Ne te plaint pas ! Moi j'ai de bonne chance de me retrouver avec mon lieutenant et ce n'est pas un cadeau !

Renji - La même dans le sens inverse !

Bolbizaurd - Qui a dit que vous serrez ensemble ^^ ?

Renji - Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou fuir !

Akesta - On verra ^^ ! Laissez nous pleins de reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à dans trois jours pour la suite de cette folie partagé ^^ !

Bolbizaurd - À dans trois jours chers lecteurs (trices) ^^ !


End file.
